Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car is one of The Wiggles' most popular songs. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Composed and Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Composed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Nursery Rhymes * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastred by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Toot Toot! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Piano: Tony Gardner * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran The Best of The Wiggles * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Andrew Koblar Nursery Rhymes * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Oliver Brian * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics 1998 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Greg: Murray's in the back seat, Playing his guitar Murray)'s in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Jeff falls asleep after chorus) Greg: Jeff is fast asleep, He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" (Jeff Wiggle Wakes Up) (Chorus) Greg: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Greg, Jeff and Murray: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: Greg is doing the driving, Singing Greg: '''Scooby do ah!) '''Other Wiggles: Greg is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) Sam Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Sam: Murray's in the back seat, Playing his guitar Murray)'s in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Jeff falls asleep after chorus) Sam: Jeff is fast asleep, He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" (Jeff Wiggle Wakes Up) (Chorus) Sam: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Sam, Jeff and Murray: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: Sam is doing the driving, Singing Sam: '''Scooby do ah!) '''Other Wiggles: Sam is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) 2013 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Simon's in the back seat, singing Simon: '''la la la. laaaaaaaaa '''Emma: Simon's in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Lachy falls asleep after chorus) Simon: Lachy is fast asleep, He's sleeping through this song We better wake him up so let's all Wake up Lachlan (Awake Wiggles shout "Wake up Lachy!") (Lachy Wakes Up) (Chorus) Lachy: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Emma, Lachy and Simon: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: Emma is doing the driving, Singing Emma: Scooby do ah! Other Wiggles: Emma is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) 2017 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Simon's in the back seat. Singing Simon: Opera, laaaaa Emma: Simon's in the back seat. Of the Big Red Car (Chorus) Simon: Lachy's fast asleep Although the road's rocky We'd better wake him up So let's all call out, "Wake Up, Lachy" Simon & Emma: WAKE UP LACHY! (Chorus) Lachy: Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges 'Emma, Lachy & Simon: And fruit salad too (Chorus) 'Simon & Lachy: Emma is doin' the driving Singing Emma: Scooby doo-wah Simon & Lachy: Emma is doin' the driving All: Of the big red car (Chorus 2x) Gallery TootToot!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TootToot!-Epilogue2.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel TheWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles singing TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|1998 version TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue TootTootWords.jpg|"Toot Toot" words TheWigglesinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarWords.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheSun.jpg|The Sun TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 Toot Toot intro TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|1998 live (The Wiggly Big Show/Toot Toot Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (US version and new AUS) TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice: Anthony's shirt is now light blue again) TheWigglesinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1999 version (Carols in the Domain" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|1999 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|2000 live (It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2001Live.jpg|2001 live (It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour) (Inflatable) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002Live.jpg|2002 live (The Wiggles In Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-YesDear.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.jpg|Network Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Taiwanese.jpg|Tawainese version File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TheTodayShow.jpg|2003 version (The Today Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PerthLive.jpg|Perth Live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|2003 live (Live Hot Potatoes!/Lights, Camera, Action! Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004.jpg|The Wiggles Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|2004 live (Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|2005 live (Wiggledancing! Live in the USA) TootToot--Live.jpg|2005 version (Live Hot Potatoes! Tour) TheMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Spanish version TootToot-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|2006 live (The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live in Concert/Racing To The Rainbow Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live (Pop Go The Wiggles Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-UNICEFLive.jpg|UNICEF live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|2008 version (The Wiggles' Big Big Show!/You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|2009 December Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2010 live (Wiggly Circus) Steppin'Out-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Steppin' Out performing this song TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Today.jpg|Today clip starring Karl and Richard TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Getting Strong Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BIG106.2FM.jpg|BIG 106.2 FM performance MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!Live.jpg|Celebration! concert (from Wiggly Webisode: "Greg Speaks!") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Wiggles singing at the Westfield Parramatta TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing the song in 2013 while playing guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|2013 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Google.jpg|Google TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014Live.jpg|2014 Live (Apples and Bananas Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|Meet the Orchestra TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Reunion concert rehearsal WiggleAroundAustralia10.png|2016 live (DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!/Wiggle Around Australia) DancingisSoMuchFun2.png|"Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle!" Trivia *According to the "Wiggles songs" category, this is the number one Wiggles Song on Wigglepedia along with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. * In some parts of the original 1998 version, Anthony's skivvy is darker than it usually is so as to not interfere with the bluescreen process. The 1998 version also shows, the Big Red Car flying at the end. This is similar to Grease, a 1978 film. * This song is sometimes confused with the song Big Red Car as they're both songs about The Big Red Car. * The 1998 version aired on television after the Toot Toot video was released. * Despite the music video was re-recorded, although it first appeared in The Wiggly Big Show, the 1999 version didn't air on television. * The Karaoke Songs 1 version shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. The same thing happened on Wiggly Jukebox, but with Craig Abercrombie's name added. * The 2005 karaoke version lacks the lead vocals. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD. Videos Appearances Video Appearances *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *On the Road with The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Wiggle Treats! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Nursery Rhymes * On the Road with The Wiggles Episode Appearances *Haircut *Storytelling *Rhythms *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga *Squeak! *Making Pies (concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Bill the Billycart (concert) *Learn About Animals *Bailamos *A Wiggly Concert (concert) *Pirate Dancing (concert) *Box of Mystery (concert) *Fun at the Beach (concert) *Miss Polly Had a Dolly *Toot Toot! *Pirate Poetry (live at Wigglehouse) *Hula Hoop Symphony *The Glass Is Half Full *Apples and Bananas *Zamel the Camel (concert) * Emma's Bad Hair Day * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga * Dancing is So Much Fun Album Appearances * Toot Toot! (1998) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music (2006) * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009/2010) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits (2008) * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles (2011) * Hit Songs and Rarities (2012) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (2015) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl (2016) * The Best of The Wiggles (2016) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) * My Favourite TV Themes (2008) * My Favourite TV Themes 2 (2011) Concert Appearances * Toot Toot Show! (1998) * The Wiggly Big Show Tour (1999) * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour (2000/2001) * The Wiggles in Concert (2002) * The Wiggly Safari Show (2002) * Lights, Camera, Action! Show (2003) * Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert (2004) * Sailing Around the World Live (2005/2006) * Live Hot Potatoes! Tour (2005) * The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour (2006) * Racing To The Rainbow! Show (2006/2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles Show (2007/2008) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour (2008) * Go Bananas! Live in Concert (2009) * Big Big Show In The Round (2009) * Wiggly Circus (2010) * Greatest Hits In The Round (2010) * Big Birthday Show (2011) * Christmas Celebration Tour! (2012) * Taking Off! Tour (2013) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TOUR (2013) * Apples and Bananas Tour (2014) * The Wiggles Big Show! (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! (2015) * The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma (2015) * Wiggle Town Tour (2016) * DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! (2016) * Wiggle Around Australia Tour (2017) * Wiggly Christmas Big Show (2017) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Youtube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs